


Очевидно

by E_Godz



Category: SCI 谜 案 集 | SCI Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealous, M/M, Not Beta Read, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: Чжань Яо возвращается из Нью-Йорка не один. Бай Ютун готов ломать и крушить от ревности
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Kudos: 34





	Очевидно

**Author's Note:**

> я посмотрела сериал и прочитала переведенный кусочек новеллы. Фик основан на сериале, но Цинтан - мужик, потому что не вижу я его женщиной!

Самолет Чжань Яо должен был приземлиться ровно в три. Бай Ютун собирался быть в аэропорту, чтобы встретить его. Так же как и его мать, и родители Чжань. Бай Ютун не видел Чжань Яо три года и теперь не мог терпеть остатки этого срока.  
Они говорили по телефону или видеосвязи по выходным, но разве этого было достаточно после детства, когда они были буквально неразлучны? Да, они дрались и ругались, и устраивали друг другу кучу неприятностей, но не разлучались порой даже ночью, тайком залезая в окно спальни и сворачиваясь под боком друг у друга. Разлученные километрами океана они даже толком поругаться по видеосвязи не могли, слишком скучали в течение недели, чтобы тратить время на выяснение отношений.  
Бай Ютун проснулся полшестого утра, приготовил завтрак и принял душ. У него был выходной сегодня. Он специально взял отгул (благо переработок накопилось достаточно), чтобы ничего не помешало ему быть в аэропорту. Он искренне хотел увидеть, как Чжань Яо появится на выходе в толпе туристов, а потом взять у него чемодан и нести его по всему аэропорту до машины, наслаждаясь тем, как мама Чжань заваливает сына вопросами.  
Чжань Яо был его лучшим другом (он уже много лет старательно подчеркивал в разговорах и в собственных мыслях, что они не братья), они не расставались больше чем на пару часов с тех пор как им исполнилось пять и до тех пор, как Чжань Яо отправился в Нью-Йорк.  
Бай Ютун знал, что Чжань Яо нужна эта поездка. Его друг был гением, но даже гениям нужно набираться опыта. В Нью-Йорке у него появились лучшие возможности для научного роста. И вот Чжань Яо наконец-то возвращается с научной степенью в свои невеликие годы.  
В его отсутствие Бай Ютун служил в армии, заканчивал полицейскую академию. И даже если бы Чжань Яо никуда не улетел, они все равно не смогли бы быть теми неразлучниками, что и прежде. Им обоим нужно было найти другие опоры в своих жизнях. Может быть, стоило попробовать существование друг без друга.  
Бай Ютун все это знал, но расставание от этого не становилось менее болезненным.  
Бай Ютун был влюблен в Чжань Яо с четырнадцати лет.  
Эта влюбленность всегда была в его представлении мучительной и нездоровой. Его одноклассники влюблялись в девчонок, но он считал, что Чжань Яо красивее их всех вместе взятых. Мама Бай и мама Чжань вели себя как родные сестры и заставляли Ютуна и Яо называть друг друга братьями, пока мальчики не стали достаточно взрослыми, чтобы бунтовать. В нервные четырнадцать Ютуна изводила мысль не о том, что он влюбился в мальчика, а о том, что он влюбился в брата.  
Чжань Яо не давал Бай Ютуну повода думать, что его чувства взаимны.  
В четырнадцать – на волне гормонального взрыва - руки и губы Чжань Яо (места на теле Ютуна, где они могли бы оказаться) сводили Бай Ютуна с ума. Отец удивлялся энтузиазму сына при занятиях боевыми искусствами. Но ничего удивительного в этом не было, ведь помимо адской смеси из желания выглядеть круто перед Чжань Яо и защитить Чжань Яо, физические упражнения оберегали его от холодного душа и необдуманных действий, потому что Чжань Яо оставался человеком, с которым Бай Ютун проводил большую часть своего времени.  
Со временем накал страстей снизился. Возбуждение от одного взгляда на лучшего друга уже не вспыхивало… ну, по крайней мере не всегда. Однако осознание того, что чувства не взаимны, что рано или поздно Чжань Яо найдет достаточно храбрую девушку, которая не испугается выглядеть дурнушкой на его фоне, не испугается Бай Ютуна, который упорно отгонял от Чжань Яо всех, кто проявлял к нему подозрительный интерес, всегда изводили его.  
В конце концов он был решительным человеком. И решение могло быть только одно. По крайней мере он думал так.  
Бай Ютун предложил своему лучшему другу заняться с ним сексом. Сказать по правде он с трудом помнил оправдания, которые нашел для Чжань Яо тогда, уговаривая его согласиться. Что-то о необходимости набраться опыта. Он знал, что может убедить Чжань Яо почти в чем угодно, если будет настойчив.  
Его тактика сработала, хотя он сам не был уверен так ли он хотел. Чжань Яо стал его любовником. И вплоть до отбытия в Нью-Йорк у него не было никого другого, так что даже параноидальная ревность Бай Ютуна не могла найти к чему придраться. Но отношения их вне постели совсем не изменились. Они не были той парочкой, что ходит на свидания по вечерам. Они не нежничали перед друзьями. И, конечно, ничего не сказали родителям. Ничего из этого они даже никогда не обсуждали.  
Иногда в порыве страсти они шептали друг другу уверения в любви. Но Бай Ютун не был девочкой подростком, чтобы принимать страстный бред всерьез. Слова – они вообще значили не так много.  
Чего Бай Ютуну действительно хотелось? Надеть Чжань Яо кольцо на палец и полноправно целовать его на глазах у любой слишком жадной девицы, сказать родителям, что не будет никакой милой невестки, привести его в свой дом и, может быть, усыновить ребенка.  
И уж, конечно, – конечно! – запретить Чжань Яо уезжать в Нью-Йорк.  
Но Чжань Яо это было действительно нужно. Бай Ютун не хотел прерывать блистательное будущее Чжань Яо. Он не собирался становиться обузой.  
Как бы там ни было сегодня Чжань Яо возвращался. И обнять друг друга было удовольствием, которое Бай Ютуну не терпелось разделить.  
За два часа до посадки Бай Ютуна вызвали на место убийства. И ему бы очень хотелось сказать “нет”, в конце концов его подчиненные могли иметь дело с трупами и без него. Но это был очередной случай в серии чрезвычайно мерзких убийств молоденьких официантов, и они могли наконец увидеть что-то, что даст им ниточку к расследованию этого дела.  
Бай Ютун не успел в аэропорт, и не успел на торжественный ужин. Идя по горячим следам, Бай Ютун даже посмел сбросить звонок матери. Иногда она не гневалась на это, ведь была женой и матерью полицейского. Она знала, что ценой одного звонка может быть чья-то жизнь.  
Это не помешало маме Бай позвонить младшему сыну на следующее утро, когда он ехал на работу. Ютун включил громкую связь, готовясь выслушать все ее претензии к пропущенному им ужину, но она…  
\- …такая приятная девушка!  
\- Стоп. Чжань Яо прилетел с какой-то девушкой?  
\- Ты меня не слушал? – опасным тоном уточнила мама. – Не с какой-то. Ее зовут Вей Жоу. Они встречаются, это же очевидно! Они вернулись вместе, сяо Яо подыскал ей здесь жилье. Она тоже психолог, вместе учились. Конечно, он пока что не привел ее на семейный ужин. Сяо Яо только вернулся, было бы неуместно…  
Мама все говорила и говорила, и, разумеется, Бай Ютун ее совсем не слушал.  
У него внутри творилось что-то страшное. Ему казалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди прямо на руль, а желудок съест сам себя.  
Его самый главный страх сбылся. Чжань Яо встречался с кем-то другим. Вероятно, целовался, говорил о любви и, учитывая свободные нравы в Америке, спал с этой девушкой.  
Он не нажал вовремя на тормоз и пролетел перекресток на красный сигнал светофора.  
Ему чудом удалось избежать аварии, но гудки возмущенных автомобилистов привели его в себя.  
Мать по телефону продолжала говорить и планировать свадьбу.  
\- Я сейчас занят, мама, - сказал Ютун. Он дождался, пока она пожелает ему хорошего рабочего дня и сбросил звонок.  
Он не знал, как сейчас будет работать, но как-то заставил себя подняться на восьмой этаж, где обосновался офис уголовных расследований. Кто-то из сотрудников сунул ему стаканчик с кофе. И чудом Бай Ютун не запустил этот стаканчик в стену.  
Внутри всё, кажется, замерзло.  
Он годами готовил себя к мысли, что рано или поздно Чжань Яо приведет домой какую-то девицу или парня. И вот этот день настал, и ничего нельзя было сделать. Конечно, сдаваться не в его стиле, но что иначе? Поехать к этой девице, устроить скандал, дать ей денег, чтобы вернулась в свою Америку, натравить на нее преступников? Разве Бай Ютун такой человек? Но никакие честные методы не приходили в голову. Ютуну хотелось причинить ей боль такую же, какую она причинила ему.  
Не Чжань Яо. Она. Ютун слишком любил Чжань Яо, чтобы даже в мыслях желать ему вреда.  
\- Что за выражение лица? – спросил Гун Сунь Чже, подходя к его столу. – У нас седьмая жертва и всего пара зацепок. Нужно работать, Бай Ютун.  
Он поднял на него растерянный взгляд. Гун Сунь Чже постучал по столу папкой. Значит на теле снова не было ни следов ДНК, ни отпечатков, ни единого чужого волоска. Можно было довериться Гун Сунь Чже в этом. Уж он-то и ботинки жертвы проверил, чтобы узнать, где бедолага побывал на основании застрявшей на подошве грязи.  
Нужно было работать – снова обходить место преступления, опрашивая всех, кто теоретически мог что-то видеть и слышать просто потому что живет в районе 2 км от места, еще раз поговорить с друзьями и коллегами жертвы, пытаясь выяснить, где преступник его нашел, просмотреть записи с камер в ресторане, где парень работал, в надежде, что кто-то из посетителей совпадает с теми, что посетили шесть предыдущих ресторанов.  
Бай Ютуну нужно было отложить личную драму, чтобы не появилось восьмой жертвы. К счастью. Иначе он сошел бы с ума.  
\- Есть новости от профайлера?  
\- Он уже составил профиль преступника и не может добавить ничего нового, - доложил Ван Шао. Кажется, он заметил дурное настроение босса и немного побаивался.  
\- По этому профилю можно поймать половину Гонконга, за что им вообще деньги платят? – проворчала Ма Хань, тоже подозрительно косясь на своего шефа. Никто не хотел нарваться на взбучку. Позавчера Бай Ютун был счастлив и нетерпелив. Все знали, что вчерашний вызов оторвал его от очень приятного выходного и не удивлялись его дурному настроению вчера. Но сегодня он стал еще более злобным.  
Что ж, какую бы девицу шеф не заарканил, она дала ему отворот поворот. Будь проклята их работа! У половины работников отдела была проблема с личной жизнью.  
Ютун провел руками по лицу, пытаясь успокоить себя. Он позволил себе момент личной слабости, прежде чем отрешиться ото всего не относящегося к работе.  
Чжань Яо позвонил в тот же вечер. 4 раза. Но Бай Ютун один раз сбросил и три проигнорировал. Он был занят расследованием и строгим допросом группы наркоманов. Это было важнее личных разговоров. Действительно важнее, дело не в том, что он оказался не в силах слушать голос Чжань Яо сейчас. Он боялся того, что Чжань Яо мог сказать. Боялся того, что мог бы сам у него спросить.  
Никакой обиды на Чжань Яо быть не могло. Они ничего друг другу не обещали. По сути, разве они даже встречались? Нет, конечно, нет.  
Но если Чжань Яо дугой гнулся под Бай Ютуном в постели, если принимал его в себя столько раз, что уже и счет этому давно потерян, разве не мог он хотя бы намекнуть на ту девчонку в разговоре на прошлой неделе? Они обсуждали как ему лучше устроиться после перелета почти 2 часа, но ни разу имя Вей Жоу не всплыло в разговоре.  
Когда Бай Ютун не перезвонил, и Чжань Яо, видимо, понял, что не перезвонит, он прислал смс. Несколько смс. Они начинались мирно и закончились угрозами нажаловаться маме Бай. Конечно, Бай Ютун знал, что Чжань Яо на самом деле не сделает этого. Слишком уж жестоко! Но на всякий случай он все же отослал ему сообщение о важном расследовании. Это даже было правдой.  
Он сомневался, что у Чжань Яо хватит наглости заявиться к нему в полицейское управление или домой, чтобы встретиться. Хотя упорства лучшему другу было не занимать. На этот случай Бай Ютун действительно сосредоточился на работе. Он пропадал на опросах свидетелей, проверке мест преступлений по 10 часов в сутки (к сожалению, уровень преступности был таков, что ему было где пропадать), питался в первых попавшихся на глаза забегаловках (что при его ОКР причиняло настоящую боль) и спал на кушетке на работе. По утрам он там же на работе принимал душ, а потом покупал новую одежду в ближайшем магазине, чтобы не носить старую и мятую.  
Через неделю его шкафчик был забит грязными рубашками, и он сам не верил, что дошел до такой крайности.  
Бай Ютун просто не хотел разговаривать с Чжань Яо. Но походило на то, что он спятил.  
Чжань Яо стабильно звонил каждый день по два раза – утром и вечером. Пытался ли он прорваться в полицию или в общежитие, Бай Ютун не знал.  
В конце недели Бай Ютун сдался и решил пойти домой. Ван Шао уже смотрел на него странно, и Бай Ютун понимал, что не за горами вызов к начальнику Бао. Он уже серьезно собирался взять вещи и вернуться к себе в общежитие, когда перед столом появился Гун Сун Чже в неизменном белом халате и с папкой на перевес. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но вдруг замолчал и некрасиво уставился на Бай Ютуна.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, обернувшись к Ма Хань.  
Она спряталась от него за компьютером. Если бы она была котом, то трусливо бы поджала уши и хвост.  
\- Бай Ютун, ты… - пробормотал Гун Сун Чже. Он покачал головой, явно не зная что сказать. Ютун даже не мог с уверенностью решить, что именно не понравилось криминалисту. Он был в чистом, причесан и видел себя в зеркале буквально вчера в примерочной магазина.  
\- У тебя что-то по делу? – спросил он.  
\- Да. Я захватил для тебя новый профиль того маньяка от наших психологов. В этот раз они точно свой хлеб не зря жевали.  
Бай Ютун открыл папку и еле удержался от проклятия. Гун Сун Чже был прав. В этот раз профиль был на редкость подробным. Под ним только фамилии преступника не хватало. Но это и было бы лишним, потому что у них был подозреваемый один в один подходящий под этот профиль. Ютун бросил папку Ван Шао.  
\- На основании этого можно прижать урода. Тащи его сюда на допрос.  
Ван Шао тут же подхватился. Им всем не терпелось остановить разгул маньяка.  
Только после этого Бай Ютун задумался над произошедшим. Полицейские психологи, и даже занудные старикашки из Университета несколько раз отказывали им в сужении количества подозреваемых. Они не могли дать больше информации на основании семи трупов. И вдруг такой доклад.  
\- Чжань Яо написал это, - подтверждая его подозрения сказал Гун Сун Чже. – Ты от него прячешься что ли?  
Бай Ютун прикрыл глаза ладонью. Он знал, что в итоге Чжань Яо будет сотрудничать с полицией. Они обсуждали это не раз. Бай Ютун любил представлять, насколько легче будет раскрывать запутанные загадки с помощью Чжань Яо, хотя никогда не признал бы этого вслух. Но в первоначальном плане работа в полиции появлялась через пару месяцев после переезда. После того, как Чжань Яо обустроится в университете, в новой квартире.  
Видимо, желание увидеться с Ютуном толкало Чжань Яо на некоторые подвиги.  
\- Кто такой Чжань Яо? – спросила Ма Хань и все, кто был в этот момент в участке, любопытно навострили уши.  
\- Это его друг детства, - сдал с потрохами Гун Сун Чже. – Прилетел из Нью-Йорка неделю назад. Доктор психологии, гений и теперь наш коллега. Видимо, самый простой способ встретиться с Бай Ютуном это устроиться на работу в полицию.  
\- Неделю назад, - протянул кто-то понимающе. Все в отделе знали с каких пор шеф Бай начал чудить.  
Бай Ютун просто обвел всех выразительным взглядом. Никто вызов не принял, трусливо поджав свои метафорический хвосты.  
Гун Сун Чже так просто было не смутить, но он уже узнал всё, что хотел, и мирно ушел.  
Бай Ютун теперь ожидал появления Чжань Яо в любой момент. И как назло теперь он хотел уйти с работы, но не мог. Ван Шао собирался привезти подозреваемого, и Бай Ютуну нужно присутствовать на допросе.  
Но, конечно, Чжань Яо не появился ни в тот день, ни в следующий. Несмотря на преследование Бай Ютуна по телефону, он был достаточно занят, ведь прошла всего неделя с его возвращения. Ему нужно было найти жилье, устроиться на работу, договориться в университете о продолжении своих исследований. Вероятно, у него даже уже имелась какая-то договоренность о проведении нескольких лекции. Среди этой суеты он нашел время на изучение материалов по семи убийствам и написание профиля маньяка, с которым не справился никто из его коллег.  
Кроме того, его подруга тоже требовала пристального внимания. Бай Ютун предпочитал думать, что ей нашли отдельную квартиру, а не выделили местечко в новой квартире Чжань Яо.  
Как бы там ни было, а Чжань Яо был занят после приезда. И ему бы не помешала помощь лучшего друга, который по непонятным причинам игнорировал его.  
Неделю спустя после приезда Чжань Яо Бай Ютун окончательно осознал, насколько неадекватным было его поведение. К тому же его начала мучить совесть. Кто затаскивал коробки в новую квартиру Чжань Яо? Не мог же он носить все сам? И ему, наверное, пришлось ездить на такси все время, хотя Бай Ютун прекрасно мог бы его подвезти.  
Хотя занятость при переезде не помешала Чжань Яо в субботу пообедать в закусочной у полицейского общежития вместе с девицей, которая не могла не быть пресловутой Вей Жоу. Она казалась маленькой и аккуратненькой в больших очках и с небрежно собранными в хвостик волосами. Бай Ютун никак не думал, что Чжань Яо могла понравиться такая девушка. Тем не менее они вместе ели и болтали, пока Ютун наблюдал за ними сквозь стекла кафе из своей новой машины. Он был словно загипнотизирован.  
Ютун так давно не видел Чжань Яо, что теперь просто смотреть на него, на его улыбки было больно.  
Что он планировал делать дальше? Игнорировать Чжань Яо всю оставшуюся жизнь? Ничего глупее он в жизни не слышал. Он скучал по Чжань Яо. Ютун знал, что хотел бы видеть его рядом с собой не смотря на то, что Чжань Яо любил эту смешную женщину. В конце концов он завел машину и поехал домой, в общежитие, не дожидаясь пока счастливая парочка закончит есть. Вдруг они решат завершить свидание поцелуем?  
В воскресенье он набрался смелости и позвонил Чжань Яо первым. Тот схватил трубку немедленно, как будто все время ждал этого звонка.  
Бай Ютуну хотелось первыми же фразами наброситься на него с обвинениями – да, он нашел себе женщину, но почему ничего не сказал Ютуну, почему не предупредил его заранее? Хотя был ли в этом смысл? Сердце все равно оказалось бы разбито, разве нет? Бай Ютун смолчал о Вей Жоу. И Чжань Яо тоже не сказал о ней ничего.  
\- Что ты творишь? Я так скучал по тебе, - тихо и устало сказал в трубку Чжань Яо. У Ютуна екнуло сердце.  
Всю неделю он чувствовал то невыносимую, режущую боль, то пустоту и онемение. Он думал, что больно ему одному, но на самом деле больно было им обоим. Ему не хотелось причинять боль Чжань Яо, но он все-таки сделал это. Даже если Чжань Яо не любил его так, как Ютун хотел, никто и никогда не предположил бы, что Чжань Яо вовсе к Ютуну равнодушен.  
\- Прости меня, больше не повторится.  
В трубке на некоторое время повисла тишина, сопровождаемая только тяжелым дыханием. Потом Чжань Яо сказал:  
\- Ладно, если ты готов двигаться дальше.  
Ютун был не совсем уверен, о чем он. Двигаться дальше? Куда? Но он не стал переспрашивать.  
После долгого разговора по телефону, а потом лично (потому что оказалось, что Чжань Яо живет в том же общежитии просто на этаж ниже). Все как-то вернулось на круги своя. Кроме секса. Они, конечно, больше не спали вместе.  
Было что-то невероятное в том, чтобы работать с Чжань Яо. Они пересекались не так уж часто, ведь работали в разных отделах. Однако на психологических профилях преступников Бай Ютун все чаще видел подпись Чжань Яо. Они спорили о том, что нужнее в работе полиции, и кто был полезнее в расследовании, но весь отдел без преувеличений вздыхал с облегчением, когда получал результат их совместной работы.  
По выходным они вместе навещали родителей, у Бай Ютуна была своя кружка в квартире Чжань Яо. Они снова ели вместе, играли в баскетбол за домом родителей Бай, спорили до умопомрачения из-за какой-то ерунды, вроде цвета носков.  
Это был и Рай и Ад одновременно. Сейчас стало лучше, чем на протяжении последних трех лет. Но чувства Ютуна не были платоническими. Он хотел секса с Чжань Яо почти так же сильно, как и простого общения. У него частенько екало внутри от случайных прикосновений Чжань Яо. Ютуну давно не четырнадцать, он мог сдерживаться. И текущее существование было почти миром мечты, если закрыть глаза на НЕЕ.  
Вей Жоу появлялась редко, чтобы одной мимолетной улыбкой испортить Бай Ютуну жизнь. Один раз он нашел ее на кухне у Чжань Яо, когда пришел с работы (у него были свои ключи, но у нее, кажется, тоже, иначе почему она сидела в квартире одна).  
\- О! Господин Бай! - радостно поприветствовала она, подняв глаза от ноутбука, на котором что-то активно печатала. У него был порыв сделать вид, что не знает, кто она такая, и просто арестовать ее. Но кто еще это мог быть?  
\- Госпожа Вей, - вежливо поприветствовал он. Потом в квартире повисла красноречивая тишина, когда она пыталась что-то печатать, а он стоял у дверей и смотрел на нее. Это было глупо и невежливо, но Ютун не мог найти в себе силы сделать вид, что все в порядке. Вей Жоу увела его парня. Пусть радуется, что Бай Цинтан еще не знает об этом.  
Она продержалась десять минут в этой атмосфере, а потом хмыкнула, собрала свои вещи и ушла. Только после этого Бай Ютун выдохнул свободно и подумал о том, что девица скажет о нем Чжань Яо. Он несколько дней ожидал от него претензий, но их не последовало.  
Ютун испытал противоречивые эмоции из-за того, что она знала кто Бай Ютун такой и совсем не испугалась, когда он вошел в квартиру. Вей Жоу понимала, какое положение занимал Бай Ютун в жизни Чжань Яо. Значит ее парень говорил о Бай Ютуне, об их детстве, может даже о том, что между ними было три года назад. Вей Жоу знала, что какая бы жизнь не ждала их в будущем - поженятся ли господин Чжань и госпожа Вей, наплодят полсотни детей или что-то еще, Ютун будет в этом участвовать. Но с другой стороны, то что Чжань Яо изливал ей свою душу, могло означать, что она очень важна, что завтра Чжань Яо не выбросит ее и свой жизни как что-то незначительное.  
В другой раз Бай Ютун случайно встретил их вместе в магазине за углом от общежития. Она складывала в тележку продукты и ругала Чжань Яо за что, он не следит за своим питанием. Ютун хотел подойти, выдрать покупки из ее рук и прогнать подальше от Чжань Яо, потому что он вполне способен прокормить его самостоятельно. Девушка была для этого не нужна! Но потом он понял, что пока Чжань Яо жил в Америке, кто-то следил за его холодильником и не дал ему умереть от голода. На секунду его накрыло благодарностью к этой ведьме, но наваждение быстро прошло. Он поборол порыв подойти к ним и разрушить романтическую атмосферу.  
Бай Ютун ждал, когда Чжань Яо уже познакомит их, пригласит на совместный ужин, или как там принято знакомить друзей с партнерами?  
Чжань Яо гениальный психолог. Он же не попробует познакомить Бай Ютуна с какой-то симпатичной подругой Вей Жоу?  
Кто знает, сколько это могло продолжаться, если бы шеф Бао не решил создать спецотдел, маньяк, о котором было не слышно на протяжении десятилетий - продолжить свою безумную серию, а какой-то ублюдок - попытаться убить Чжань Яо.  
Так они оказались квартире Чжань Яо, чтобы жить вместе, на неопределенный срок.  
“Как супруги,” - подумал Бай Ютун, но, конечно, не сказал ничего вслух.  
У Чжань Яо в квартире была только одна постель. И хотя несколько лет назад это не стало бы проблемой, но теперь существовала Вей Жоу. Бай Ютун действительно думал, что одному из них придется спать на тесном неудобном диване, как бы глупо это ни было. Так как Чжань Яо оставался не просто его любимым человеком, но еще и другом детства, избалованным, но все же мужчиной, Бай Ютун намеревался оставить уютную мягкую постель за собой.  
Подушка, одеяло и простынь пахли Чжань Яо.  
Но, кажется, Чжань Яо в этот раз был с Ютуном не на одной волне. Когда он проиграл шуточную битву за кровать, Чжань Яо и не подумал вставать с нее. Он просто толкнул Ютуна в бок, чтобы тот немного пододвинулся, стащил с себя халат и приготовился занять подушку.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - хрипло уточнил Ютун.  
\- На что похоже? - насмешливо переспросил Чжань Яо.  
\- Похоже, что ты собираешься спать со мной.  
Чжань Яо закатил глаза, как будто Бай Ютун был странным.  
\- Я собираюсь спать с тобой. И что? Как будто мы никогда не спали вместе, - он на секунду задумался, а потом приложил ладонь ко лбу Ютуна. Тот вздрогнул и отстранился. - Только не говори, что у тебя потеря памяти.  
\- У меня нет потери памяти.  
\- Тогда почему тебя смущает, что мы будем спать в одной постели? - нахмурился Чжань Яо. - Серьезно, Ютун. Ты ведешь себя как пугливая девица. Как будто я собираюсь обесчестить тебя или что-то в этом роде. Мы будем просто спать, если ты не хочешь большего.  
\- Не хочу? - Ютун рассмеялся. Он не хотел большего? Он желал большего годами. Это было частью его существования, частью его самого. Амнезия? Разве такое можно забыть? Даже если бы с ним случилась амнезия, Ютун был уверен, что будет хотеть Чжань Яо. Если это возможно, даже сильнее, чем сейчас, потому что тогда у него в голове не плодились бы тысячи “нет”.  
Чжань Яо посмотрел на него расстроено и устало.  
\- Ты игнорировал меня целую неделю, когда я прилетел. Явно трусил перед серьезным разговором. Что это могло быть, кроме как изменение статуса наших отношений?  
Ну, Чжань Яо был прав. Ютун отчаянно избегал разговора об их отношениях. Но… это же все потому что Чжань Яо вернулся из Америки с девушкой.  
Они явно были не на одной волне.  
\- Нам нужно поспать, - наконец, решил Чжань Яо. - Могу я лечь?  
Ютун пододвинулся.  
\- Проблема в том, что я хочу, - сказал он, выключая свет.  
\- Почему это стало проблемой? - спросил Чжань Яо и через минуту озадаченного молчания продолжил: - Нет, я слишком много пережил сегодня, не отвечай.  
Бай Ютун уставился в потолок. Какого черта Вей Жоу не была проблемой? Чжань Яо хотел спать с ними обоими? Это было не похоже на него, но кто знает, чему он научился в Америке? Возможно, там это было нормально? Возможно, Вей Жоу тоже не возражала?  
Первой мыслью Ютуна было яростное отрицание. Он не собирался становиться третьим в таких ненормальных отношениях. Как это происходит? Они будут заниматься сексом втроем? Нет… никогда, никогда… Ютун просто не сможет смотреть, как она касается Чжань Яо. Тогда они составят расписание в какие дни недели Чжань Яо владеет она, а в какие Ютун? Ему придется находить на подушках ее волосы и делать вид, что его не коробит от одной мысли о том, что она касалась тела Чжань Яо, целовала его. Она даже могла оставить засос, как будто… как будто…  
Но потом он подумал о том, что она получит Чжань Яо в любом случае. Она все равно будет прикасаться к нему, целовать и ставить проклятые засосы, даже если Бай Ютун никогда больше не переступит порог квартиры Чжань Яо.  
Половина или ничего.  
Чжань Яо был любовью всей его жизни. Конечно, Бай Ютун мог бы преодолеть животное в себе. Он больше не был глупым подростком. Но он бы мучился годами. Нашел бы замену, но всегда бы вспоминал. Сколько лет пройдет, прежде чем он сможет спать с другими людьми? И сколько еще, прежде чем он перестанет представлять на их месте Чжань Яо?  
Он ненормальный. Жалкий неудачник, который страдает от неразделенной любви годами.  
Но у него может быть половинка Чжань Яо.  
А потом, кто знает, Вей Жоу может и расстаться с ним. И тогда половинка превратится в целое.  
Утром он хотел дать Чжань Яо поспать подольше, приготовить ему завтрак, но вместо этого вдохнул запах его волос и пота, а потом перевернул на спину и накрыл собой, разбудил мягкими, но настойчивыми поцелуями, расстегнул рубашку и бесцеремонно стянул пижамные штаны. Ему можно теперь, верно? Чжань Яо вчера сказал, что можно. И Бай Ютун ждал этого три года.  
Чжань Яо в какой-то момент перешел от сна к дреме, а потом проснулся окончательно. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Ютуна, поцеловал его, огладил спину и удовлетворенно выдохнул, раздвигая ноги. Так привычно!  
Чжань Яо оказался такой тесный и тугой, что Ютуну стало ясно без неловких ревнивых вопросов - мужчин он не принимал давно, может быть, кроме Ютуна их и не было. К счастью, на тумбочке у кровати стоял крем для рук.  
Уже потом Бай Ютун действительно приготовил завтрак, накормил Чжань Яо кашей и обезболивающим, и они смогли отправиться на работу, чтобы окунуться с головой в очередное расследование преступления, познакомиться с Чжао Цзюэ, пережить взрыв и… Поговорить о своих странных отношениях им так и не удалось.  
Через пару месяцев Цинтан зажал Ютуна во дворе родительского дома, пока мама Бай и мама Чжань в очередной раз пытались научить Чжань Яо каким-то примитивным навыкам готовки.  
\- Что происходит? Кто такая эта Вей Жоу, про которую мама все время говорит? - недовольно поинтересовался Цинтан.  
Справедливости ради мама говорила про Вей Жоу всего пару раз. Она бывало ненавязчиво спрашивала Чжань Яо, как девушка устроилась, как ее успехи на работе, получала на свои вопросы лаконичные ответы, и разговор двигался дальше. Иногда в отсутствие Чжань Яо обе мамы поволяли себе помечтать. Но Бай Ютун не знал об этом, потому что ходил на семейные обеды вместе с Чжань Яо.  
\- Это девушка Чжань Яо, - нарочито легкомысленно сообщил он брату.  
\- Кто? - переспросил Цинтан. - Что за чушь?  
\- Думаешь, у него не может быть девушки?  
\- Думаю, да, ведь он спит с тобой, - огрызнулся Цинтан. - Что за ерунда, младший брат?  
На несколько секунд эти слова выбили Ютуна из колеи. Ни он, ни Чжань Яо не рассказывали родным о своих отношениях. Цинтан был чертовски внимательным и умным, иначе не смог бы создать с нуля собственную компанию и вырастить ее до таких размеров. Но он не спрашивал, есть ли у Чжань Яо и Бай Ютуна отношения, потому что догадался об этом. Цинтан говорил о сексе между ними, как о чем-то само-собой разумеющемся.  
\- Давно знаешь?  
\- Всегда знал, - отмахнулся Цинтан. - Когда были подростками, вообще ничего скрывать не умели. Даже не думай, что отец и дядя Чжань ни о чем не знали. Они свой хлеб в полиции не зря ели.  
Ютун дернулся и невольно покраснел. Одно дело старший брат, а другое отцы-полицейские. Как теперь смотреть им в глаза? Какие улики они находили? Использованные презервативы, испачканные простыни, припухшие от поцелуев губы в ситуации, когда целоваться им было просто больше не с кем?  
Ему нужно было предупредить Чжань Яо.  
\- Я думал, что вы разбежались из-за Нью-Йорка, - между тем продолжил старший брат, - поэтому и появилась какая-то девка, а теперь - сюрприз! - я вижу, что вы до сих пор трахаетесь друг с другом.  
\- Да с чего ты взял? - раздраженно фыркнул Бай Ютун. Сам не знал, зачем спорит. Может потому что не был готов говорить о том, какие глупости творил из-за своей ненормальной любви.  
\- Я нанял сыщика.  
\- Что? - Ютун нахмурился. Он отказывался верить в то, что в Гонконге есть какой-то сыщик, способный следить за ним и Чжань Яо так, что Ютун ничего не заметил.  
\- Я шучу, это и не требовалось. Младший братец, не пытайся делать из меня дурака! Ты же постоянно сяо Яо трогаешь. Мама может думать, что хочет, но так не трогают ни лучших друзей, ни братьев. Уж поверь мне, я твой брат, и у меня нет случайных порывов подержать тебя за руку или погладить твоё плечо. Ну? Что за девка?  
\- Он привез ее с собой из Америки, - угрюмо ответил Бай Ютун. Что еще он мог сказать?  
\- И? Скажи еще, что не узнал про нее всё, - Цинтан хищно улыбнулся. Он никогда не претендовал на роль хорошего парня. Ютун знал, что у Цинтана отказывают тормоза, когда речь идет о любимых людях. Он не просто так извинился за брата перед Гун Сунем, хотя даже не знал, что тот натворил. Наверняка что-то ужасное.  
Но несмотря на то, что с головой у Ютуна было получше, чем у Цинтана, общего оказалось больше, чем разницы. Конечно, он воспользовался своим служебным положением и узнал о Вей Жоу все, что позволяли ему узнать официальные источники.  
Она была на год младше Чжань Яо и Бай Ютуна, целый год училась в Америке, но до получения докторской ей еще оставалось так же далеко, как до Луны. Сейчас она была аспиранткой одного из коллег Чжань Яо по его же протекции. Жила в общежитии университета и держала морскую свинку. Ее родители оставались на другом конце страны и часто писали ей письма. Она никогда не преследовалась за нарушении закона. И в целом была отвратительно скучна.  
\- Когда ты собираешься от нее избавиться? - вот единственное, что волновало Цинтана.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Я должен подкараулить ее ночью с топором у подъезда? - в шутку спросил Бай Ютун.  
\- Если нужно, - серьезно ответил брат. - Хочешь я найму людей? Ее испугают до чертиков, и она вернется в Америку уже через неделю.  
Бай Ютун усмехнулся. В этом был весь брат.  
\- Я же полицейский, Цинтан. Полицейский. Я хожу на работу, чтобы такого никогда и ни с кем в Гонконге не происходило. Именно поэтому я не подложил ее под кого-то и не снял компрометирующие фото, не натравил на нее какую-то уличную банду и не повесил чужое преступление. Она ни в чем не виновата кроме того, что нравится Чжань Яо. Понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - ответил Цинтан. - Я не понимаю. Сяо Яо - твой. Дерись за него зубами и когтями, но убери из ваших отношений третьего.  
В этот момент матери в очередной раз разочаровались в способности Чжань Яо готовить. Они позвали Цинтана и Ютуна назад, чтобы съесть десерт-мороженое. Прежде чем вернуться к людям, Цинтан сказал:  
\- Хотя вообще-то чертовски странно, что сяо Яо ввязался в полиамурные отношения. Совсем не похоже на него.  
Брат был прав, и от этого у Бай Ютуна щемило сердце. Значило ли это, что Вей Жоу так много места захватила себе в сердце Чжань Яо?  
Ну, по крайней мере из-за всех этих расследований, которые свалились на них в последнее время у Чжань Яо совсем не было времени видеться с ней.  
Минус жизни с гением психологии, психоанализа и всего, что касалось человеческих мыслей, был в том, что Чжань Яо всегда знал, когда с Ютуном что-то не так. Он мог не говорить об этом, когда считал, что ему нужно время обдумать что-то самостоятельно, но он не мог не анализировать поведение всех вокруг. Почему Ма Хань выбрала тени другого оттенка сегодня? Почему начальник Бай убрал картину из своего кабинета? Почему мама поставила на стол тарелки с голубым узором? Почему Ютун оставил ему синяки на предплечье во время секса?  
В 90% случаев Чжань Яо знал ответ на вопрос “почему”, и не ошибался.  
\- Цинтан знает о нас, - предупредил Чжань Яо Бай Ютун. Они валялись в кровати, постепенно приходя в себя после быстрого, но удовлетворительного раунда ласк. Выдался редкий выходной, когда никто никого не убил с особой изощренностью, ничего не украл и никого не шантажировал. Им все еще нужно было закончить оформление документов по нескольким делам, но шеф Бао воспользовался возможностью дать им выходной. Они не отказывались.  
Ютун ожидал удивления, испуга или чего-то в этом роде, но Чжань Яо только что-то промычал ему в шею.  
\- Он говорит, что отцы тоже о нас знали, когда мы были подростками.  
Чжань Яо лениво поцеловал его в плечо и сдвинулся, чтобы удобнее было говорить. Месту на груди, где он до этого лежал, тут же стало неуютно и холодно. Ютун повернулся, чтобы видеть Чжань Яо.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Чжань Яо. - Отец провел со мной ужасную беседу об этом, еще когда нам было по 17. Он думал, что я провожу над тобой психологический эксперимент. Мне было обидно и жутко, что мой отец так думает обо мне. Кстати, тогда он рассказал мне о Чжао Цзюэ и том, куда может привести злоупотребление своими способностями.  
Ютун прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Чжань Яо склонил голову на бок.  
\- Мы никогда не говорили, что скрываем наши отношения.  
Бай Ютун подумал об этом. Они действительно не договаривались что-то скрывать. Да, Ютун сказал Чжань Яо, что между ними только секс, скрывал от любовника всю свою любовь и одержимость. Они никогда не говорили родителям на прямую, что между ними что-то есть, но и врать, если их спросят не договаривались.  
\- Странно, что родители никогда не пытались поговорить с нами об этом, - поделился сомнениями он.  
\- Не пытались поговорить об этом с тобой, - усмехнулся Чжань Яо. Бай Ютун рассмеялся, представив, что мог сказать папа Чжань своему сыну-гению. - В любом случае, я сказал, что мы расскажем им все, когда будем готовы.  
\- Готовы к чему?  
\- Не знаю, к чему-то, о чем мы хотим рассказать.  
Бай Ютун невольно представил себе обычный семейный вечер, где будут обе их семьи. Папы с газетами, что-то тихо обсуждающие между собой. Мамы, под музыку что-то доделывающие на кухне к ужину. Цинтан, пытающийся избавиться от японского конкурента, вооружившись только телефоном. Бай Ютун бы сидел на диване, рядом с Чжань Яо, как всегда. Он просто сказал бы им: “Мы с Чжань Яо вместе, мы одно целое, мы женаты”. Эти слова привлекли бы их внимание. И тогда Ютун бы надел на палец Чжань Яо кольцо.  
Конечно, они никогда не могли бы оформить свои отношения по закону, но Бай Ютуну было бы этого достаточно.  
Потом он вспомнил о Вей Жоу. С ней-то Чжань Яо как раз мог оформить законные отношения. И она могла рожать детей. Как обычно при воспоминании об этой женщине внутренности обожгло. После признания мама бы спросила о ней? И чтобы они сказали?  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - спросил Чжань Яо тихонько, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ютуна.  
\- О Вей Жоу.  
Чжань Яо удивился так явно, что обе его брови подскочили чуть ли на середину лба. Он сел и посмотрел на Бай Ютуна сверху вниз. Тот почувствовал себя беспомощным и несчастным.  
\- Так, - сказал Чжань Яо. - Это уже становится странным. Мы лежим в постели, голые, счастливые и почти обсуждаем то, как поговорить с родителями о том, что мы вместе. Но тут ты вспоминаешь постороннюю девушку. И это уже не первый раз. Что не так с тобой и Жоу-Жоу? Вы встречались, когда я был в Америке или что?  
Эта маленькая тирада заставила сердце Ютуна пытаться выскочить и груди по очень многим причинам. Чжань Яо заявил, что они вместе. А потом сказал, что Вей Жоу посторонняя. И обвинил Бай Ютуна в том, что ОН встречался с Вей Жоу.  
\- Разве ты с ней не встречаешься? - глупо спросил он.  
\- Ты спятил? Если бы я встречался с девушкой, разве стал бы я спать с тобой?  
\- Но мама сказала…  
Фактически мама сказала только, что Чжань Яо прилетел из Америки на одном рейсе с Вей Жоу, а потом она предположила, что они встречаются. Чжань Яо никогда не говорил ничего подобного.  
\- Она была в твоей квартире, когда тебя не было дома! - воскликнул Ютун, словно пытался использовать последний аргумент. Он сам сел, больше не способный лежать и изображать жертву, пока выяснялось, что он был идиотом на протяжении последнего полугодия.  
\- Да, один раз! Жилье, которое она нашла было не очень хорошим. Я позволил ей переночевать у себя, потому что сам собирался большую часть ночи провести на работе.  
Тогда… если подумать… Бай Ютун никогда не видел между ними ничего по-настоящему интимного.  
\- Ты все это время думал, что я сплю с вами обоими?  
\- Не то чтобы… последнее время мы всегда ночевали вместе.  
Лицо Чжань Яо выразило очень сложные эмоции, а потом он молча схватил подушку и начал бить ею Ютуна по голове и по всем попавшимся местам. Ютун был так счастлив, что даже не защищался, он только прикрыл голову и наслаждался побоями, наслаждался тем, что сам себе выдумал проблему, которой на самом деле никогда не существовало. Чжань Яо был его, всегда его, не было никого другого.  
\- Она просто была моей студенткой. Я немного ей помог устроиться, - сказал Чжань Яо, когда устал махаться подушкой.  
Ютун перевернулся и поспешил подмять его под себя. С лица никак не сходила счастливая улыбка. Он счастливо уткнулся носом в шею Чжань Яо и оставил на ней цепочку поцелуев. Ютун попытался раздвинуть Чжань Яо ноги, чтобы привычно расположиться между ними, но вдруг получил резкий отпор.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - решил Чжань Яо. - Эта ерунда с Жоу-Жоу навела меня на мысль о том, сколько еще глупостей в твоей голове относительно наших отношений.  
Бай Ютун хмыкнул. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Не хотел обсуждать свою затянувшуюся, глупую влюбленность.  
\- Бай Ютун, я люблю тебя.  
Это заставило его вздрогнуть и уставиться на Чжань Яо. Тот минуту смотрел с подозрением, а потом застонал и хлопнул по лбу ладонью.  
\- Ты идиот! Кто бы мог подумать? Я люблю тебя! Давно уже. Иначе ни за что не согласился бы спать с тобой, кретин!  
\- Но… я… - он не находил слов. - Я тоже тебя люблю.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Чжань Яо. - Это было очевидно с самого начала. Но ты начал городить ерунду о том, что между нами просто секс. Я подумал, что тебе нужно время все осознать и не стал на тебя давить. Думаешь, почему папа решил поговорить со мной, а не с тобой? Родители думали, что ты влюблен, а я просто играюсь. Мне пришлось убеждать их в обратном.  
Бай Ютун невольно застонал от обиды и унижения. Он пока что даже не мог полностью осознать своей глупости. Мало того, что несколько лет мучался, так еще и все знали об этом.  
\- Когда я вернулся из штатов, ты неделю не хотел видеться со мной. Я подумал, что ты на самом деле больше не влюблен в меня и не знаешь, как сказать об этом. На самом деле это было из-за Жоу-Жоу? Мама Бай, наверное, специально тебе сказала, будто я встречаюсь с девушкой, хотела проверить твою реакцию…  
Бай Ютун больше не хотел слушать его. Его переполняло такое количество эмоций, что можно было только утопиться в пруду. Ну, или просто отбросить все лишнее и наслаждаться тем, что сказал Чжань Яо.  
\- Скажи еще раз! - потребовал Ютун снова опрокидывая Чжань Яо на кровать.  
\- Сказать что? - нахмурился Чжань Яо.  
\- Что любишь меня!  
\- Ох, глупая мышь… Я люблю тебя! Это же очевидно.  
\- И я люблю тебя! Очень-очень люблю тебя.  
Чжань Яо явно собирался что-то сказать, но Ютун больше не собирался тратить время на разговоры. Он закрыл его рот поцелуем. Рот Чжань Яо был так же сладок, как обычно, но теперь это был рот, который только Бай Ютун мог ласкать. И восхитительная шея. Ютун гладил руками тело под собой и не собирался останавливаться в ближайшие пару часов. Он не собирался выпускать Чжань Яо из постели сегодня.  
\- Вот идиот, - пробормотал Чжань Яо. Но больше из его рта не вышло ничего осмысленного, только стоны.


End file.
